someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorefest Asylum
Date: 1957 Located in the near abandoned hills of Beercreek, lies the desolate building known as Heineken Asylum. Dr. Heineken, the asylum's creator and current owner, takes in former civilians that have now become patients in which he studies the human psyche and then exploits them in very in-humane ways by various methods. For three years since the construction of Heineken Asylum, Dr. Heineken secretly, one after another, took patients from their rooms into a secret room beneath the asylum to attain knowledge by not only to the study the effects of insanity, but the human capacity for pain as well. -Knock Knock- "Come in Nurse Miller ." "Good morning Dr. Heineken. I brought your coffee." "Just set it down at my desk," he said sternly while writing in a notebook. "Iv'e also brought your newspaper as you requested," as she closed the door behind her. When Dr. Heineken took notice of the paper he rose quickly and took it from under her arm and began reading the front page intently. The headline merely stated that the notorious serial killer, known as The Family Gutter, had been caught. Underneath was the front page photo of the man being arrested by police, surrounded by people witnessing the arrest two nights prior. It goes on to say that the night of the arrest witnesses heard screaming next door and phoned police. After barging through the front door the police found a man, now identified as Paul Equis, holding a rather large pair of scissors at least two feet in length, covered in blood. The bodies were also identified as his wife and four year old daughter. This was the thirteenth family found dead and apparently the last. While awaiting trial police will transfer Paul Equis at Heineken Asylum to examine, pending trial. "Why are you laughing Dr.?," nurse miller asked in confusion. "Because Nurse Miller..." Dr Heineken continued to control his laughter but could not. After a few moments he continued. "For a while now I have long desired a true specimen to study and now I have one. I wonder how he will adapt here. I think he will find electroshock therapy to be very invigorating." "I'm not sure I follow Dr." Miller, expressing her confusion. "If you do that won't the police be angry? Would they and the public want him put to death in the chair? You would be jeopardizing the asylum's integrity." "I do not think so Nurse Miller." The doctor replied. "Who would care about an evil man being sent to hell early? The people will chant my name in the streets calling me a hero for not wasting tax payer money and besides.....this place is hell on earth already, according to our guests, at least the ones that still retain some of their sanity anyway. This place is just another hellhole for people not wanted by society any-longer. The homeless, criminals, soldiers suffering from PTSD, and even children whose parents couldn't afford to keep them now live with me at my illustrious institution. This is my world and here I am god." "Whatever you say Dr. Heineken." Miller said, going along with his words. "When do you think this...Paul Equis will arrive? "He arrives tonight." He answered. "I got the call yesterday and have been patiently waiting since then, just excited to meet him." That night later... After all the staff made their rounds for the day all the patients had been put in their cells until the next morning. At precisely 9:00 p.m. the police escorted a bruised and chained Paul Equis through the office door of Dr. Heineken. "Good evening Paul. How are you?" The Dr. greeting him. "He is not able to talk. Dr. Heineken?," One of the two police officers stated. "Let's just say he broke his jaw, accidentally, when we put him in the car on the way over." "I see." The Dr. knowing that story was a lie, but went along with it anyway. "Well accidents due happen. You should take better care of yourself Mr. Equis. "May I ask your names?" "Of course." Both of the officers agreeing. They introduced themselves as officers Corona and Adams. After answering a couple of questions, Dr. Heineken asked, he decided to take care of the rest and dismissed both of the officers. "Your sure you want to do that Dr.?," Adams said cautiously. "This is a dangerous criminal. Wouldn't he try to escape?" "I don't that your help will be necessary any-longer. He's well chained and I think it is best to keep them on while he's here for the time being. He's also bruised so he will not be able to move very well, despite the broken jaw, and I always carry a anesthetic syringe that will knock him out for a couple of hours so I do not think there is need to worry." Both of the officers agreed and left Paul Equis alone with Dr. Heineken in his office. A week later... Dr. Heineken suddenly opened the door to his cell one night with a unsettling smile on his face, staring down Paul Equis who did not seem phased one bit. "One week is enough!," the doctor yelled impatiently. "I wanted you to heal first before I take you below. The vile things I'm going to do your mind, body, soul. I can not wait any longer. I want to hear your screams echo in my ears for nights on end. Your blood will stain my room for weeks as I keep you alive as my new favorite toy. The mad doctor pulled out a syringe and prepared to inject Paul with a sleeping agent. Before he could, Paul suddenly unlocked his chains with a key, catching Dr. Heineken off-guard. "How did you get the key to your chains?" Dr. Heineken asked in complete astonishment, his hand shaking along with the syringe. "You should already know that but if not, I'll tell you soon enough...when I do to you what you were going to do to me." Paul replied. "It is time to resume where World War 2 left off you Nazi bastard!" Two hours later... "Wake up!" Paul screamed in Dr. Heineken ear. "I do hope you enjoyed your sleep because it was the last peaceful one you will have had for the remaining existence of your sadistic life." Dr. Heineken woke to find himself and Paul Equis in the room where the mad doctor had planned to mutilate him from the beginning. Unlike the rest of the asylum, that was completely made of stone and metal bars, this room was made of of shiny metallic chrome. In the middle of the room laid a table, which Dr. Heineken was bound by velcro straps, and beside it was a rolling table covered in surgical equipment with a variety of items. "It smells of blood in here." Paul stated. "I am willing to bet you spent the last seven days cleaning up every drop of blood that belong to your previous victims. Just how many people in here did you mutilated and made suffer? Was I that important to you.? Ignoring the question, Dr. Heineken demanded to know how he located the room. "Because you told me Dr. Heineken." Paul answered. "Just before you tried to inject me you said that you were going to take me below. By the way, should I call you Major Red instead of Dr. That is what you were called when you executed my younger sister in front of me in 1943. Every time me and my people saw you entering the camps you were always cover in red with the blood of my people. My family you sick bastard!" Paul then raised his sleeve to reveal a series of numbers tattooed on his left arm, shocking the former major. "It was a different time back then." Heineken began pleading. "Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war. It's not like I enjoyed... Before he could finish his sentence Paul took a scalpel and began removing one of Dr. Heineken fingers on his left hand. "Don't lie to me!" Paul interrupted violently after the doctor's screams of pain died down. "I saw you smiling every time you shot a Jew! You even kicked their lifeless bodies as if they were trash on the side of the streets. I never believed I would see you again after the camps were liberated by the Italians. I'm glad they switched sides when their dictator, Mussolini, tried to flee with his wife from the country. Somehow, after the war, you were captured and was tried, but was acquitted and fled the country. After so many years I found happiness when I formed a family, desperately trying to let go of the past but you came back in my life and destroyed me." "What are you talking about?" The doctor asked, grunting in pain. Before Paul answered he used the scalpel again and removed another one his fingers. "You killed my family! Just after my family was slaughtered over a week ago I came home and found my wife and child died lying in their own blood. You left the weapon there and when the cops found me holding it they arrested me on the spot. All of that must have happened in just a few minutes. The police said they got a call from someone, claiming they heard screams, then I come home right after that and finally the cops showed up. I know for a fact that your the serial killer that has been slaying so many families including mine." Recovering from the pain Dr. Heineken continued... "Your wrong! I swear it! Please believe me! I didn't kill your family. Please don't... Once again Paul, in a fit of rage removed another of of his fingers on the same hand, did not believe Heineken's words. "I have proof that it was you! You saw the newspaper right? After being taken to the police station they questioned me and you know what...they believed me. After I gave them two good points that my story was true they decided that we should work together. Want to know what they were? "First of all, how could they have suspected me of the murders when I didn't even have a single drop of blood on my clothes. That peaked their curiosity, but wasn't enough to convince them. On the same day I was brought here, I saw the paper and looked at the front page picture. It was easy to miss, but if you study it carefully enough you can see a certain doctor in the background watching my arrest being taken place, smiling. When I saw your face I new it was you. The Nazi Major I hated for years was so close to me and I did not even know it. I told the police my story, as a Jewish survivor, and identified you as the real culprit. Remember officer's Corona and Adams? They were American soldiers during the war and most of the them, stationed in Europe, were to be on the lookout for Nazi officials and you were identified as one of them. They both sympathized with me and were willing to let me have my revenge. As a cover I had them beat the hell out of me and lie about the broken jaw. I new that on the same night that I was to be brought here you would go ahead and torture me, but your not the type that hurts people that have already been injured. You demonstrated that once before back in the camps. After a week of recovering my bruises, I got my strength back and overpowered you and took your syringe then brought you down here. I'm glad Adams and Corona gave the they key to my cuffs and shackles, otherwise you would be standing here as I would lying there." "Do you see now? This was the perfect plan. There is know one that will come to your rescue. I am going to make you feel the same pain that me, my fellow Jews, and especially my family felt. So let's get started. Dr. Heineken looked into Paul's eyes, begging him to spare his life, but his pleas went ignored. As the doctor repeated his innocence, Paul removed Heineken's shirt and began carving the same serial number, from Paul's arm, into Heineken's chest. His screams echoed through the room, but not escaping it. Paul then followed followed up with carving a swastika into the doctor's forehead. After carving the swastika, Paul rolled the table, that had the instruments, onto the other side of Heineken's position. He then picked up a hammer and a single nail. He carefully placed the nail on the right hand of the doctor and began hammering away, making the screams louder than before. "I'm not sure how many joints there are in the human hand, but I'm going put a nail through each one of them that I find." "One more thing...this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me, but don't worry...I don't plan on killing you myself just yet. There so many people's lives in this asylum that you've butchered away at and I am sure they would just love to see just how helpless you truly are." Six hours later... After several hours of excruciating pain, inflicted on the helpless doctor, there seemed to only have half his body left, not to mention the pint, or two, of blood that was now coloring the walls and floor. Dozens of nails throughout Heineken's body had left him nearly immobilized to the extent. The sight was so brutal that it made the torture and crucifixion of the messiah seem like walking through a meadow, filled with flowers. It was not just a nails implanted into his hands, feet, and shoulders. The doctor had been scalped, his finger and toenails ripped off, and parts of his body haven been skinned revealing small sights of his rib cage. His teeth also haven been shattered, due to repeated blows to his face with a hammer. Due to the constant screaming the doctor's vocal chords had been destroyed, just a couple of hours into his punishment. What Paul Equis did to the helpless doctor seemed inhuman. There seemed to be no forgiveness in his heart. His sanity fading away, Paul's heart seemed broken. What humanity he had left died with his family. "It appears you have nearly reached your limit," Paul began. "If I had a camera, I would savor this moment for what time I have left on this earth." "Then it's a shame that the time you do have left will be minimal at best," a voice came from behind him. Paul turned his attention from the helpless to doctor to address the mysterious voice. There stood, at the entrance to the room, Nurse Miller, holding a gun that was aimed at Paul. "That was quite the show you put on for me," she started. "The door entrance has a window you know. It feels like I have been here for quite some time. Hours maybe, and you never knew I here for most of the entire time, most likely. This is a place where you should mind your surroundings. The patients here have a more sadistic mind than just the three of us." "I have no negative emotions towards you, woman," Paul stated. "So I suggest you walk away before you end like the Nazi here. This your only warning." Ignoring his words, Miller fired the revolver. She chose not to kill him, but did manage to put a bullet in his left shoulder. Paul fell to the floor in agony, cursing the nurse. "Damn you," Paul screamed out. "I will enjoy using you intestines as a scarf!" The nurse merely giggled at Paul's promised threats then began to summon someone. "You can come in now darling," she said. "Come in and say hello to your food." From the shadows, beyond the exit, entered a man at least seven tall. He had huge muscles with potato sack over his head and ugly scars, covering his body. He wore nothing but a pair of ragged, dirty pants to keep himself from going bare. In his left hand he carried a massive pitchfork. "Hello," he said slowly in a deep voice. "So hungry. Can I eat now?" "Sure Weiser," she said approvingly. "Start with the man on the table, dying. He will be your appetizer before you start with the other one. He probably wants some answers that I do not mind giving him before he dies." Paul watched in horror as Weiser rose his pitchfork then proceeded to impale the helpless doctor. The doctor's eyes shot open as it happened before he began being lifted off the table. Before Weiser began, he partially removed the sack up to his nose, revealing metal teeth. The Nazi major died as he was being eaten from the stomach. It looked like Wiser's pitchfork was being used as a eating utensil. As what was left of Heineken's corpse was being eaten, Paul and Nurse Miller began conversing. "Your probably wondering why I am doing this, right?," she asked. "The asylum. I want it. I want control over it and by controlling the asylum, I control the patients. After our session is done I plan on setting the patients, here, free. I will lead them to the nearest town, which is yours, and witness glorious bloodshed of the innocent." She laughed maniacally as she said so. "If you thought the poor doctor had a corrupt mind, just wait till your hear the rest," she continued. "I love war. I love blood. The smell of it makes me hit pure ecstasy. Quite similar to what you felt as you mutilated Dr. Heineken. The passion of fire, blood and spirit. What can we call ourselves, but seekers of euphoria. Pleasure is the hearts true essence and my pleasure is the pain and suffering of others, especially the innocent." "Just imagine it! A world filled with sadness, pain, and excitement." "Finally, there is just one more thing you must before you die. Here is the best part of the story. I was the one that actually killed your family." Even though Miller's words and laughter filled Paul's ears. he didn't seem phased one bit. He then smiled in response. "I had a feeling it was not him who killed my family after all," Paul responded. Despite all the things I did to Heineken, he stilled denied slaughtering my wife and child. I began having the feeling he was telling the truth. I was beginning to think Heineken was at the scene of my arrest by pure coincidence." "Still...," Paul continued. "He was still responsible for killing my fellow Jews during the war and ending the life of my sister. He still got what was coming to him anyway and I have no regrets!" "You are still right about something else you said. The pain I afflicted to Heineken...it felt good. Like you said before, pain is your pleasure. It is also mine! I no longer care about my family. I no longer care who is responsible. All I want now it to inflict more and I do not care who it is that is on the receiving end of my wrath. All I want now is to hear the suffering of others and to feel what you feel now." Nurse Miller hesitated, due to Paul's words, but after a few moments of silence she smiled once more then lowered her gun, just to assist him with her free hand. "I believe you," Miller said, sympathizing with him. "Tell you what. Take my hand then come with me and we will make anywhere our paradise a hell on earth. In fact, hell will be heaven for what we will do to this world. I can just imagine The Devil will be nothing but a merciful god compared to the misery we will spread on this world." "What do you say Paul Equis?," she asked him. Paul, with no thought of hesitation in mind, took her hand and agreed to join her. After the two stood together she looked at Weiser and proceed to shoot him twice in the chest. Weiser fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. His eyes closed as he asked why. "I thought we were in love." The second his eyes closed he heard laughter coming from, both, Miller and Paul. Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story